kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heki Army
The Heki Army is a Qin army led by General Heki, it was first introduced as the Subjugation Army that was sent out to repel the rebellion army who had taken over the city of Tonryuu. Originally it was a small unit associated with Shou Bun Kun Army. History The Army initially left Kanyou 30,000 strong, they were able to absorb more soldiers on the way to Tonryuu and at the Battle of Mei Plains had accumulated 40,000 men to fight against the Rebellion Army of 70,000. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Joined Mou Bu and his Mou Bu Army to chase the impostor Hou Ken, but was trapped by the real one and Chou Sou. Sanyou Campaign Arc Joined under Ou Sen and his Ou Sen Army. He was used as bait to lure Ren Pa Army's Kyou En's men. Coalition Invasion Arc He served under the Mou Bu /Tou combined army, with Mou Bu as a leader, he led the charge against Kan Mei Army. Conspiracy in the Court Arc He became the leader of the Heki Army as the subjugation of Tonryuu. He fought and killed Ryuu. Western Zhao Invasion Arc When the Army set out from Kanyou, they numbered 8,000 strong. Ou Sen took 2,000 soldiers from the Kan Ki Army and handed it to Heki to ride to the aid of the Yo Tan Wa Army. His army suffered very hideous casualties against Quanrong and Zhao armies and his supplies burnt. But later, they charged upon Quanrong and Zhao armies. Achievements *Assisted Baku Koshin in capturing Kyuu Gen's hill, and helped Duke Hyou defeat the Go Kei Army chariots in the Battle at Dakan Plains *Broke into Fuu Ki Army's HQ and assisted Kan Ou and the Hi Shin Unit's leader, Shin in killing him during the Battle of Bayou. *Defended against Kyou En in the "Wei Di" and also rescued Mou Gou's HQ in the Battle of Sanyou. *Acted as the vanguard against the Kan Mei Army in the Battle of Kankoku Pass. *Defended the eastern wall against Shin Sei Jou during the Battle of Sai. *Defeated the combined rebellion and Zhao army led by Ryuu and Mai Kou in the Battle of Mei Plains. *Retook the city of Tonryuu. *Slew general Ryuu in the Battle of Tonryuu. *Reinforced the Yo Tan Wa Army during the Battle of Ryouyou. *Slew the king of the Quanrong, Rozo Personnel Leader 1000-Man Commander Commanders Situational Members Forces Units Situational Members Advisers Heki is seen with 4 Advisers during the Sanyou Campaign, one who is Ba Jin. Strength The Army is strong enough win against an army that outnumbered them by 30,000. They utilize by the book tactics and emerge victoriously. With the assistance of the Hi Shin Unit, they drove off the Rebellion army of 70,000 and Zhao Army with over 10,000 troops simultaneously. The main strength is their fundamental tactics, which they practiced hundreds of times. One of their tactics is repair and defend, which they are capable to carry those two orders faster and smoother than any other armies. Military Career Gallery Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Qin Category:Military Category:Heki Army Category:Ei Sei Faction